I don't need Promises
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sequel to Promise.. ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-san owns Naruto, not me.

CHAPTER 1:

Itachi came to a sudden stop. Kisame sighed and set up camp. Itachi's eyestrains were affecting him severely. There were instances that his vision becomes blurred and he feels that his head was being pound.

"I told you that you shouldn't use that often. Good thing Sasuke died already. If he fought you at your current condition, you'd be dead within seconds." Kisame said.

Itachi glared at Kisame. Kisame immediately shut up. Itachi sat on a rock and shut his eyes tightly. A certain pink-haired kunoichi flashed through his mind.

"Itachi, I heard news about a certain pink-haired kunoichi from Konoha. She's Tsunade's best medical student. Let's kidnap her to heal your eyes." Kisame suggested.

Itachi threw him a look. He can't capture her. He'd look desperate and it's very unlike him. Itachi thought for a minute and eventually agreed with Kisame. Itachi smirked as he remembered his past.

FLASHBACK

_It was almost nighttime and Itachi was hurrying on his way home. He has to arrive at home in time for dinner. Being ANBU captain sure was tiring. Itachi passed by the playground and saw a little pink-haired girl, being bullied by other kids. _

_"Why would we want to play with you, forehead-girl?" one kid said. _

_They started throwing pebbles at the little girl. Itachi decided to interfere. _

_"Hey, that's not very nice. Go away." Itachi told them. _

_The kids saw the Uchiha crest and ran away, giving Itachi evil looks. Itachi turned to the sobbing girl. He asked if she was alright. The girl nodded. Itachi smiled and patted her head. He asked for her name. _

_"Haruno… Sakura." She said. _

_Itachi smiled and told her that it was a pretty name and it suited her very well. Sakura blushed. _

_"I'm Itachi by the way. Wanna go for ice cream?" Itachi asked. _

_Sakura nodded and muttered "thanks". Itachi smiled and they went to the ice cream parlor. Sakura swung her legs as they waited for their orders to come. Itachi found her cute. _

_"How old are you?' Itachi asked. _

_Sakura raised eight fingers. Whoops, Itachi's a pedophile. Itachi frowned. Their ice cream came and Itachi interrogated Sakura while eating. He learned that Sakura was an academy student, like his little brother. _

_"So you want to be a pretty strong kunoichi someday?" Itachi questioned. _

_Sakura nodded and smiled. After eating, Itachi accompanied Sakura home. Sakura thanked Itachi. Itachi smiled at her then went his way. When he arrived, his mom rushed to him. _

_"Itachi, you missed dinner. Are you okay?" his mom asked. _

_Itachi nodded and lied that he had dinner at Shisui's. Itachi went to his room upstairs. Little Sasuke went in, rubbing his eyes. _

_"Did I wake you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. _

_Sasuke shook his head. _

_"I had a nightmare and went down to drink water." Sasuke told him. _

_Itachi smiled and laid Sasuke on his bed. The following day was Itachi's free day. He accompanied Sasuke to school. _

_"Bye, ni-chan!" Sasuke cheerfully said. _

_Itachi smiled and as he turned around, he saw Sakura. Itachi greeted her. Sakura smiled at him. She got something from her bag. It was a bag of chocolate chip cookies. _

_"Mom and I baked that last night. I packed some for you, ni-chan, because you're so nice to me." Sakura said. _

_Itachi thanked Sakura and patted her head. The bell rang. Sakura bade goodbye to Itachi and dashed inside. Itachi went to the training grounds and practiced throwing stars. It was high noon and Itachi was bored to death. He need not train because he knows that he's strong enough. Itachi's stomach grumbled. He reached for his bag and got Sakura's cookies and ate them. Hours passed and it was finally the academy's dismissal. From afar, Itachi watched the kids as they ran out of school. He saw his little brother with a certain blonde loud-mouth, but Sasuke was not the reason why Itachi was there. He was waiting for Sakura. After a couple of minutes, Sakura walked outside. Itachi greeted her. Sakura smiled at him. Itachi invited Sakura to the park. Sakura agreed. They bought ice cream and sat on a park bench. _

_"The cookies were delicious." Itachi said. _

_Sakura blushed and thanked Itachi. Itachi smiled as he noticed Sakura blushing. _

_"You blush so easily. It's so cute." Itachi told her. _

_Sakura blushed even more. Itachi smiled again and kissed Sakura on her cheek. Sakura was surprised. _

_"I like you." Itachi said. _

_Sakura blinked. Itachi sighed and realized that Sakura was too young to really understand love. He messed Sakura's hair. Sakura pouted. Dark clouds began to cover Konoha's skies. _

_"I better take you home before it rains." Itachi said. _

_Itachi held Sakura's tiny hand as they walked home. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked. _

_"That depends if I have nothing to do tomorrow." Itachi told her. _

_Sakura frowned. Itachi kissed Sakura again and walked away. Sakura walked inside her house. Just as she got in, the rain poured heavily. She looked out the window and wondered if Itachi got caught in the rain. _

_"Who was that, Sakura-chan?" her mom asked. _

_"A friend of mine." Sakura replied. _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Itachi got home soaking wet. His mom immediately got a towel for him. _

_"Itachi, Sandaime called for you. Where were you?" his father asked. _

_Itachi cursed silently. _

_"I was doing something important." Itachi said then went up to his room. _

_Itachi looked at his organizer. That night was the night. He got into his ANBU suit and went out to find Shisui. _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Sakura was having a stroll. She turned right into an alley and found Itachi with a masked man. Itachi was surprised to see Sakura. Sakura greeted him. _

_"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Itachi asked coldly. _

_Sakura was frightened. She told him that she can't sleep so she decided to go outside for a walk. Itachi ordered her to go home. Sakura disagreed and asked him where he was going. Itachi's companion brought out his blood-soaked sword. Itachi stopped him. Sakura was even more frightened. Itachi sighed and approached Sakura. Sakura took a step back. Itachi knelt before Sakura and stared deep into her emerald orbs. _

_"Sakura, I'm going away because I'm a bad guy." Itachi said. _

_Sakura disagreed and told him that he was the nicest man she has ever met. Itachi disagreed with her. _

_"Don't go oni-chan, I love you, too!" Sakura cried._

_Itachi was taken aback. _

_"Kill her, Itachi." His companion said. _

_Itachi shook his head. He kissed Sakura's cheek and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_"You'll forget everything about me, Sakura." Itachi said. _

_"I don't want to." Sakura whispered. _

_Sakura saw swirls and in an instant, she fell unconscious. Itachi brought Sakura home then left. _

END OF FLASHBACK

A hand waved before Itachi's face.

"Are you okay Itachi? You're acting un-Itachi-ish." Kisame said.

"Hn…" Itachi replied.

He turned the other way and looked at the sky.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm quite busy in school so I find it hard to update and write stories. Really sorry!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns them all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

CHAPTER 2:

It was a busy day in the village of Konoha. Many people were shopping in the already busy streets. Naruto was busy eating at Ichiraku's with Iruka. Kakashi came and greeted the two. Naruto grinned at him. Kakashi looked around and asked Naruto about Sakura.

"Sakura's been working her ass off 24/7 either in the hospital or in Tsunade baa-chan's office." Naruto said.

"Sakura's working very hard to forget Sasuke…" Kakashi thought aloud.

Iruka and Naruto nodded. Kakashi sat and ordered ramen. Naruto immediately stopped eating. Kakashi was going to eat and it was his chance to see his sensei's face. Kakashi took a pair of chopsticks and stared at his ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Kakashi said.

Sai suddenly appeared in the scene and babbled shit about what he read in the books. Naruto was annoyed because Sai was in the way. By the time Sai left, Kakashi was already done. Naruto went hysterical. Sakura suddenly appeared in Ichiraku's. Naruto greeted her enthusiastically.

"You look very stressed, Sakura." Kakashi noticed.

Sakura raised a brow.

"Kakashi-sensei's right. You should take a break, like a vacation or something." Naruto told her.

"I don't have time for vacation." Sakura said.

Sai appeared again.

"Tsunade-sama approved of your vacation, ugly." Sai informed her.

"Eh? But I didn't ask shishou." Sakura said.

She then turned to Naruto who was mischievously grinning. Sakura groaned.

"Fine, I'll finish my hospital duties for today and leave tomorrow. Happy?" Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. Sakura then headed to the hospital. She couldn't believe Naruto. She wasn't working her ass off 24/7 to need a vacation… or is she? She finished arranging the medical records. She then went home and stared at her disorganized closet. Where was she to go? She didn't know any relatives from other villages. Screw Naruto and his idea of a vacation. Sakura thought of Suna. She sent a message to Temari and then fixed her things. She finished then sighed. There were still so many stuffs to do. Sakura jumped on her bed and immediately fell asleep due to stress.

The following day, Sakura woke up and headed outside Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi were at the gates, too, to say goodbye. Sakura groaned and went on her way. Yamato-taicho gave her a discount coupon, given to her earlier that morning, at the hot springs they went in before. Sakura decided to stay there for the night. Being on a vacation alone was boring. Sakura went to the hot springs for a bath. The water was warm and soothing that she almost fell asleep. Before completely falling asleep, she got out of the water and went back to her room to have dinner.

She sighed occasionally as she ate. It didn't feel like a vacation. Being alone sucks. Sakura got the futon out and lay on it. It took her a long time to sleep. She tried to count the stars outside to fall asleep and it eventually worked.

The following day, she continued her way to Suna. Robbers appeared on the way and attempted to rob Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes and took her gloves out. Sakura attacked the robbers and badly beaten them up. Sakura smirked and went on her way. Night came and she still hasn't arrived in Suna yet. She decided to camp in the forest for the night. She built a campfire and built a tent. She found a nearby river where she caught fish for dinner. A gust of wind blew which made Sakura shiver. She cooked the fish and ate them. She then went to the river for a bath and afterwards, returned back to camp.

She realized that her life was a bore. She was always working in the hospital. She had no time for Naruto or Kakashi. Sakura sighed. It's Sasuke's fault for dying. She felt tears form in her eyes and tried hard to fight them back. She was _not _crying again. Sakura fell asleep without knowing but eventually was awaken by a rustling noise outside. She grabbed a kunai and cautiously went out of her tent. She looked around but found nobody. As she turned back, a kunai flew past her, scratching her right arm.

Several shinobis from the Hidden Rock appeared. Sakura cursed. She remembered seeing those faces on a bingo book. What great timing. Sakura dodged one shinobi's attack. Sakura cursed again. She can't possibly beat the three of them. Sakura punched the ground to create confusion. She grabbed her backpack and made a run for it. The shinobis chased after her. Suddenly, it rained heavily, making the path slippery. It also made Sakura's vision blur. Sakura looked back and saw them gaining in her. Sakura increased her speed. But as she did so, she slipped and hit her head. She quickly stood up, a bit dizzy from the fall. She saw a guy in a black cloak with red cloud on it, standing in front of her.

"First, those damned shinobis, and now, an Akatsuki member. Unbelievable!" Sakura complained.

The said Akastuki member brought out a sword. Sakura gasped. It was the Samehada. Kisame raised his sword. Sakura closed her eyes, prayed a brief prayer and waited for the Samehada's blow. She heard the cries of the other shinobis. She opened her eyes and was surprised. The shinobis from the Rock died instead of her. Sakura looked at the fish-face.

"Come with me, pinky." Kisame said.

"Pfft, why would I?" Sakura asked.

Kisame grumbled and tried to reach for Sakura's hand. Sakura quickly punched back.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Sakura questioned.

"Like I'll answer that!" Kisame replied.

Kisame charged forward and managed to make a cut on Sakura's other arm. Sakura punched Kisame right on his face. He flew pretty far and hit a boulder. Kisame sprained his right wrist and some boned in his robs got broken. Despite all of his injuries, Kisame was still able to stand up. Sakura cursed and ran away. Kisame did hand seals and all of a sudden, the whole forest was flooded.

"You've got nowhere to go, kunoichi." Kisame said.

Sakura grumbled. She focused her chakra on her feet to be able to walk on water. Kisame attacked Sakura and she gained another slash. Sakura lost her balance over the water. Sakura winced in pain. She swam upwards and balance on water again.

"Ready to die kunoichi?" Kisame asked.

Sakura infused chakra on her fists after she healed herself.

"Bring it on, fish-face." Sakura courageously said.

The y started running towards each other. Another Akatsuki member appeared between the two. Sakura quickly recognized him, because her team faced him two or three years ago.

"Kisame, you're forgetting that we need her alive." Itachi said.

Itachi faced Sakura and walked to her. Sakura took a step back. She looked at her feet. She shouldn't look at his eyes for God knows what'll happen to her. Sakura felt Itachi right in front of her. She could hear his breathing.

"Who said that I'm going to use my eyes?" Itachi asked.

He pressed nerve and caught the unconscious Sakura. Itachi gave Kisame a look. Kisame apologized and told Itachi that it was Sakura who started it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto was cheerfully walking towards Ichiraku's. He met Kakashi and Yamato there. He greeted them cheerfully.

"Any news about Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura-chan might be in Suna right now." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'll be going for now. Yamato, I truly thank you for paying for my meal." Kakashi said.

Yamato's jaw dropped.

"I… I didn't say anything about paying for your meal, Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato told him.

Kakashi patted Yamato on his shoulder and disappeared. Yamato couldn't believe Kakashi. Nevertheless, he still paid for the meal. Yamato bade goodbye to Naruto. Naruto waved his hands as he slurped his noodles.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Temari was walking to and fro around Gaara's office.

"Temari, what are you doing?" Kankurou asked.

"Sakura should be here at this moment." Temari panicked.

Kankurou rolled her eyes and told Temari not to worry.

"Maybe she decided to go to another place." Kankurou told her.

Temari gave Kankurou a sarcastic look. Kankurou suddenly gasped.

"Sakura's Tsunade's student and is Sakura gets kidnapped on the way, Konoha will declare war against Suna. Tsunade has brutal strength and we'll die and…" Kankurou said.

Temari hit Kankurou using her fan.

"Stop being morbid!" Temari told him.

"I was kidding! Sakura will be fine so don't worry." Kankurou said.

All the time, Gaara was pretending that he was alone in his _peaceful_ office.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

End Of Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry if there are typos. I was getting lazy and I still haven't done all my assignments. Reviews are really appreciated and constructive criticisms are accepted, too. Flames… are ignored!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: How come I can't put a line under my disclaimer? Anyways, I'm updating pretty early because I have nothing else to do.

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns them all. 

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

CHAPTER 3:

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of an unknown forest, tied to a large tree. There was a campfire and tents.

**INNER Sakura:**

**Shannaro! They have tents and a campfire while we're tied here freezing? CHA!**

Sakura saw a star-filled sky with a big yellow full moon. Sakura looked around and realized something. The Akatsuki members were nowhere to be found and it was her chance to escape. A kunai slid down Sakura's hand. She cut the rope and freed herself. Sakura smirked and began to walk away. She thought that the Akatsuki members were stupid. They should've used chakra ties to keep her hostage. Just then, Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura cursed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Itachi asked.

Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand and threw him towards the ground. Itachi landed on his feet. He tripped Sakura and Sakura fell on the ground beside him.

"No matter what you do, you can't escape me, kunoichi." Itachi coldly said.

Sakura growled and blew some strands of hair away from her face. The two sat on the ground, motionless, staring at each other. Itachi looked away. Sakura might get hurt if she stares at his eyes like that. He stood up and Sakura did so, too.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sakura asked.

Itachi went directly to the point.

"Heal my eyes." Itachi commanded.

"Why should I? What makes you think I would heal them?" Sakura questioned.

"Kisame's in Konoha at the moment. Once you disagree to heal my eyes, Kisame will capture Naruto and we'll extract the Jinchuuriki from him. In short, he dies." Itachi explained.

Sakura clenched her fists. She wouldn't and shouldn't heal Itachi's eyes. It's like betraying Konoha. Even though Itachi promised that Naruto won't get hurt when she heals his eyes, Sakura can feel that eventually, he will capture Naruto. Sakura thought that if Naruto was actually there, he'd tell her not to heal his eyes.

"I'm giving you three days to make up your mind, kunoichi. The choice is yours." Itachis said as he walked inside the tent.

Sakura stood there, very much confused. She can't escape because Kisame will get Naruto. But she couldn't heal Itachi's eyes because it's betrayal. Sakura scowled in frustration.

"By the way, the other tent's yours." She heard Itachi say from inside the tent.

Sakura stepped inside her tent. She wasn't sleepy at all so she just sat on the sleeping bag. She wondered if Itachi was already asleep. She can sneak inside his tent, and then kill him, avenging Sasuke and his clan. Sakura peeked outside her tent and looked at the tent opposite hers. She saw Itachi's shadow. He was definitely not asleep. Sakura sighed and swore that she's never going to heal Itachi's eyes. She has to think of a way to save Naruto and escape from where she is. She spent hours of thinking and due to frustration; she didn't notice that she was slowly falling asleep.

Itachi came to check on Sakura. He saw her sleeping in a sitting position. He gently pushed Sakura towards the sleeping bag and tucked her in. He smiled and left the tent.

The following day, Sakura jolted up. How can she possibly sleep soundly like that? Itachi could've killed her while she was asleep. Sakura rubbed her eyes and peeked outside the tent. She saw Itachi putting on a shirt.

*_Shit, Itachi's one gorgeous guy*, _Sakura thought.

Sakura raised a brow. Did she just think that Itachi's attractive? Sakura shook her head and slapped her cheeks. She took deep breaths and got out of the tent. She looked at Itachi.

"We're heading to Amegakure." Itachi said.

Sakura grabbed her backpack. Itachi took the lead and they both hopped from tree to tree.

"Have you thought about it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, and I don't want to heal your eyes." Sakura said.

"You still have two more days to change your mind." Itachi told her.

Itachi increased his speed. Sakura grumbled and increased her speed, too. In the afternoon, it started to rain.

"Great, it's raining and my stomach's grumbling…" Sakura complained.

Itachi spotted a small teahouse in the middle of the forest. He decided to stop there to eat. They quietly sat on the bench as they waited for their food to come. Sakura enjoyed the serenity of the place, the wind blowing and cherry blossom petals dancing with the wind. Itachi was staring at Sakura all the time. He remembered little Sakura, swinging her legs as she waited for ice cream to come. Itachi let out a small smile, which Sakura didn't notice. The old lade came and brought their tea and dumplings. Sakura thanked her.

"I want to kill you Itachi; for taking Sasuke-kun's life." Sakura said, as if it were a light matter.

"If you knew the whole story, then you wouldn't" Itachi told her as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

Sakura tightened her grip on the teacup. Itachi reminded her of her strength and told her that she'd pay for the cup in case it got broken. Sakura took deep breaths to control her temper. They finished eating and Itachi paid for it.

"I'm paying mine." Sakura said.

"The proper response, my dearest cherry blossom, when someone volunteers to pay is 'thank you'" Itachi told her.

Sakura blushed. He called her his 'cherry blossom'

**INNER Sakura:**

**Wait, that's not a good thing! You can't possibly fall for that. Kick his ass!**

"What do you mean 'your cherry blossom'" Sakura asked as they left the teahouse.

"Well, you got to admit that you liked it." Itachi said.

Sakura was taken aback.

"How dare you?! Jerk!" Sakura said in a loud voice.

She infused chakra on her fists and punched Itachi right on his gorgeous face. He flew for a few meters. Sakura smirked and made a run for it. Itachi spat out blood and rubbed his cheek. He winced in pain. He cursed and caught up with Sakura. Itachi seemed cross and looked like he was going to kill Sakura.

"How many times do you plan to try to escape?" Itachi asked.

Itachi then ignored Sakura. Sakura was relieved that she wasn't killed. She hopped behind Itachi. Sakura stared at the Uchiha and without knowing, smiled. Itachi looked back at her.

"What's your problem, kunoichi?" Itachi asked.

"Take your words back. I don't like it. It's as if you own me." Sakura said.

_And because I might fall in love with you, _Sakura thought.

Itachi thought for a while.

"I'm not taking my words back. You're now officially my dearest cherry blossom." Itachi said.

Sakura frowned. No one owns her. But half of her liked it. It was so frustrating and confusing for Sakura.

The two arrived in Amegakura that night. They checked in a hotel. As Itachi opened the door, Sakura dashed inside and jumped on the bed. Itachi sighed and threw his bag in the corner of the room.

"We're going out for dinner." Itachi said.

Sakura grumbled about how tired she was but eventually followed Itachi. They went in a barbecue restaurant for dinner.

"What are we doing in Amegakure again?" Sakura asked as she flipped a piece of meat.

"Akatsuki business." Itachi simply replied.

Sakura placed more meat on the grill. Itachi grabbed some of the cooked ones.

"Hey, that's mine! Go cook your own meat." Sakura complained.

Itachi immediately placed the meat in his mouth. Sakura stared at him evilly. They finished eating and the waiter arrived with the bill. Itachi reached for his wallet and paid their dinner.

"Do you think I'm that poor?" Sakura asked.

"No, and the proper response is?" Itachi said.

Sakura stared at Itachi.

"Thank you." Sakura answered.

Itachi smirked. Sakura stood up and headed to the exit, Itachi followed her. Itachi told Sakura to wait in the hotel while he does business.

"Don't try to escape because…" Itachi warned but he was interrupted by Sakura.

"I know, I know. You don't have to repeat it over and over again." Sakura said.

She turned her back and walked towards the direction of the hotel.

**INNER Sakura:**

**Itachi's away, let's escape! **

Sakura walked in the suite and grabbed her bag. She jumped out the window and walked towards Amegakure's gate. She stopped in front of it and thought things over.

**INNER Sakura:**

**C'mon, we're losing precious time here. Don't tell me you're falling for Sasuke-kun's older brother?! Remember that he killed Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun's the one we love!**

Sakura told her inner self to shut up and went back to the hotel. She lied on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

END OF CHAPTER 3

A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter, my thinking and writing skills are failing me; so is my internet connection. xDD Anyways, I really like reviews on my stories so please be kind enough to submit one. Oh yeah, I might take a while to upload the next chapter because I'm extremely depressed due to the flamers who flamed my story, HUG! I rarely get flames and I'm extremely emotional. So please bear with me and be patient! Thanks, I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I'm over the flames now, so I'm updating!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto owns all.

CHAPTER 4:

Two days have passed since Itachi gave Sakura her choices and that day was the day she's going to decide. Sakura woke up and saw Itachi sitting by the window, staring at the distance. Sakura couldn't help but stare and be awed.

**INNER SAKURA:**

**CHA! Why are you blushing?! **

Sakura hit her head using a pillow. Itachi turned to Sakura and greeted her. Sakura washed her face and changed clothes in the bathroom. When Sakura got out, she saw Itachi wincing in pain. Sakura ran to him.

"Let me see your eyes." Sakura said.

Itachi opened his eyes but everything was such a blur. Sakura checked his eyes' condition.

"It's worse than I thought." Sakura muttered.

Itachi turned away.

"I'm fine now." Itachi told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat in the bed. She watched Itachi walk to the other side of the room, cursing every now and then because his eyes were still painful. Sakura huffed. She looked at Itachi again.

"Itachi-kun, I agree on seeing your eyes." Sakura said.

Itachi smirked and told Sakura to repeat what she said.

"I'm going to heal your bloody eyes!" Sakura told him.

"No, repeat it exactly as you've said." Itachi ordered.

Sakura sighed.

"Itachi-kun, I…" Sakura suddenly stopped.

She realized what she has said. She slapped her forehead. Itachi sat next to Sakura and pushed her gently on the bed. He traced Sakura's face and his slowly neared hers.

**INNER SAKURA: **

**Kya, Sasuke's brother's going to kiss us!**

Sakura closed her eyes. Their lips were just inches apart when Itachi felt his eyes strain again. Itachi sat up and shut his eyes tightly. Sakura sat up, too. She told Itachi to face her. She placed her hands on Itachi's temples and slowly applied chakra into Itachi's eyes. Moments later, the pain was gone. Itachi opened his eyes.

"Your eyes turned back to black." Sakura said.

Itachi smiled a true smile.

"Don't use your Mangekyou often, okay?" Sakura told him with a slight blush.

Itachi nodded. Itachi cupped Sakura's chin. Sakura closed her eyes.

_"I kept my promise didn't I?"_ Sakura remembered Sasuke say.

Sakura snapped her eyes open and turned away from Itachi. Itachi was surprised.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I'm sorry… This is wrong." Sakura apologized.

Itachi clenched his fists.

"It's my otouto, isn't it? You see him in me, right?" Itachi said.

Sakura didn't answer. Itachi stood up and went out. Sakura felt bad.

--

--

--

Itachi was sitting on a branch of a tree, staring at the distance. Sakura was his, first. What does Sasuke have that he does not? They have exactly the same eyes, hair color and attitude. Itachi gritted his teeth. That was the main reason why Sakura keeps on remembering Sasuke every time she sees Itachi. Itachi sighed. He couldn't do anything. He can't have anything. Why are there a lot of consequences when one's an S-class criminal? Itachi went back to the hotel. Sakura was packing her things.

"Good you've packed." Itachi said in a cold voice.

"We're leaving?" Sakura asked.

Itachi nodded.

"You've done your part. I'll stick to our deal. I'll take you back to Konoha." Itachi said.

--

--

--

Sakura and Itachi silently journeyed back to Konoha. Sakura felt awkward.

"Itachi…" Sakura stated.

"Don't… It's not your fault. Don't apologize." Itachi told her.

Sakura frowned.

It was nighttime and they camped in a forest. They had a silent dinner. Sakura poked the fire using a stick. She looked at Itachi, who was staring at her.

"You're annoying." Itachi said.

Sakura threw the stick away and snapped.

"Damn it! I'm sick and tired of that line. I know I'm annoying. Do you really have to rub it in?" Sakura burst out.

"Let me finish first. You're annoying because you love a person, who is already dead. What good is there in still loving him? You confessed your feelings to him, and what? He didn't return his feelings to you." Itachi said.

"He returned to Konoha, dying. But he still told me that he loved me. It's your entire fault!" Sakura shouted.

Itachi shut up.

_"If only you knew the whole story" Itachi thought._

"So I was wrong. He did return your feelings. I'm sorry. You have all the rights to love him." Itachi said.

Sakura stood up and got to her sleeping bag. She lay on it, with her back facing Itachi. Sasuke's dead. Itachi killed him so it really was impossible for him to fall for Itachi. He's nothing but a cold-blooded murderer.

Sakura was awakened in the middle of the night. She saw Itachi leaning on a tree, fast asleep. She sat in front of him and stared at his beautiful face. He looks very much like Sasuke – duh, they're brothers. A kunai slid on her hand and she placed it near Itachi's neck.

_ "You killed Sasuke, so you need to die" Sakura thought._

Sakura sat still. She couldn't kill Itachi and she didn't know why. She kept the kunai and started walking to her sleeping bag. She stopped and turned back. She gave Itachi a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran back to bed. Sakura fell asleep. Itachi opened his eyes and smirked.

"You're so complicated. If you wouldn't love me then why'd you kiss me?" Itachi muttered.

--

--

--

The following day, Sakura woke up and found Itachi nowhere.

**INNER SAKURA:**

**Make a run for it while he's not here!**

Sakura searched for Itachi. Sakura saw a river nearby. She approached it and suddenly stopped. Itachi was bathing in the river. She spun around and covered her face. Itachi saw Sakura and got out of the water. Sakura heard him and went redder. Itachi smirked. He got a towel and wore clothes and also his Akatsuki cloak.

"I'm done, would you want to take a bath?" Itachi asked.

Still blushing, Sakura faced Itachi. Itachi picked his things up and walked to camp. Sakura flopped to the ground. She sighed and looked at the sparkling water. She decided to go take a bath. She removed her clothes and dipped in the water. She swam in the middle of the river and enjoyed the forest's serenity. The serenity was disrupted by some random shinobis. Sakura cursed.

"What a cutie, mind if we join you there?" one of the shinobis said.

Sakura couldn't hit the guys. She was bare naked and her clothes were feet away. The guys were about to go into the water when Itachi arrived. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and the guys ran away for safety.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked.

Sakura nodded. Itachi turned around and Sakura quickly dressed up. Itachi sat on the ground. Sakura sat beside him.

"Anno thanks…" Sakura stuttered.

"You're welcome." Itachi simply said.

They stayed still and quiet for a couple of minutes. Itachi then stood up and Sakura followed him. The two walked to Konoha, silently like before. By afternoon, they arrived a few meters away from the village.

"This is as far as I can get you." Itachi said.

Sakura nodded. Sakura began walking towards the gate.

"Kunoichi!" Itachi called.

Sakura quickly turned around. Itachi opened his mouth but no words came out. Itachi just shook his head.

"It's Sakura, not kunoichi." Sakura told him.

Itachi smirked.

"Until next time, my dearest cherry blossom." Itachi said.

Sakura was about to say something to Itachi about calling her his cherry blossom but he already vanished. Sakura grumbled and went inside Konoha.


End file.
